The Playground Adventures
by CMello7110
Summary: We all know the story of the 10th Doctor and Rose, but in this alternate world, these two are just children, meeting one fine day on a playground and having the best adventures together! The best! *Spoilers* if you haven't seen Doomsday. {[(ONESHOT)]}


**Yay! My first story!**

***SPOILERS* If you have not seen Doomsday, then DO NOT read this story. You will know if you've seen Doomsday by checking your soul. If there is a large hole in your soul, which can only be filled by Netflix Binge Watching the remaining six seasons of Doctor Who, then yes, you have seen Doomsday. **

**Enjoy! (And check me out on DeviantArt ((same username)))**

"Come on, Miss Tardis!" yelled the excited seven year-old, as he pulled his nanny around the corner.

"Alright, David, calm down! We'll get to the park when we get there," said the rather boxy shaped woman who was, at that moment, being dragged by the surprisingly strong child. Miss Tardis was the lady entrusted with the care of young David, a job which seemed to get more difficult with his growing imagination.

David suddenly stopped in his efforts and turned to face her. He crossed his arms and looked up at her.

"I asked you to call me the Doctor," he pouted. Miss Tardis sighed, wondering, not for the first time, "Doctor who?". She had asked him earlier, Doctor who?, she had asked. His only reply was, No, just the Doctor. My, his mind was as mysterious as ever.

She looked down at him and calmly replied, "Sorry, Doctor. But could we slow down, just a bit." Miss Tardis straightened her blue shirt and skirt. "The Doctor" insisted that she wear all these blue outfits because, apparently, they were his favorite shade of blue.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed her hand, walking at a slower pace this time.

They arrived at their destination not soon after, and the Doctor took off. Miss Tardis parked herself on the bench and watched him run towards the swarm of kids. He's got more energy than a monkey drinking coffee. By far this was the most tiring job she had ever had, but for some reason, she couldn't quit. There was something about David that made her never want to leave his side, no matter how tough it got.

The Doctor ran to the edge of the playground and watched all the other children play. He saw them all laugh and scream with joy. And he wished more than anything that one day, one of them would come over and ask him to play. Even with all his energy and enthusiasm, he was afraid to talk to the other kids. All of the friends he had made had, over time, either moved away or stopped playing with him. The Doctor had begun to feel as though he was cursed to be alone forever.

"Umm... excuse me? What's that?" The Doctor turned around to see a blonde girl with startlingly rosy cheeks staring the item in his hand.

"This," he said to her, "is my sonic screwdriver!" He proudly flipped it in the air and caught it perfect in one hand.

The girl looked more closely at it. It just looks like a tiny flashlight, she thought.

"What does it do?" she questioned.

"It's like a screwdriver, but more sonic, he replied. He held it at arms length and pointed it at the sand. The Doctor pressed the button and a blue circle appeared on the sand. The flashlight made a strange sound, almost like a buzzing.

"What does that mean?" asked the girl. The Doctor shrugged.

"I think it means it makes sound."

The girl then stuck her hand out. "I'm Billie, by the way." He took her hand and shook it the way Miss Tardis had taught him to; Like a gentleman, she had said.

"I'm the Doctor" he told her.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"No, it's just the Doctor." He blushed and then quietly mumbled something. Billie asked him what, to which he repeated his question.

"Can I call you Rose?" he asked nervously, starring down at his hands.

"Why," she asked him.

"Well... I uh really like the name Rose, and your cheeks are really rosy, so I thought it'd be a good name for you. But if you don't like it that's fine, I can..."

He spoke at the speed of lightning, until Billie interrupted him.

"No, I like the name Rose" she said, possibly blushing, but with her cheeks it was hard to tell.

The Doctor, back to his old self, took Rose's hand and led her around the playground. He took her down the slide with him, getting themselves a bit wet when they splashed into the puddle at the bottom of the slide. After that, the Doctor pushed her on the swings until she felt as though she was flying. They played in the sandbox, fending off the castle from the evil sand monsters. Soon though, Rose's mother Jackie called for her. She looked sad, so the Doctor asked her what was wrong.

"I have to move away tomorrow, this was my last day in Cardiff."

The Doctor was sad too. He thought that they were going to be together forever. He asked her where she was moving to, secretly hoping that it was close enough so that he could visit her.

"It's far away, called Dårlig Ulv Stranden, or Bad Wolf Bay. It's so far away it feels like another world." She started to cry and the Doctor didn't know what to do.

Miss Tardis yelled from across the playground, "Doctor, come on! The sun is setting, we need to go!"

The Doctor looked back towards where Rose was standing a moment ago, to find her already over by her mother climbing into her car. Oh no, he was going to lose his chance to say it.

He mustered up his courage and shouted, "Rose, I..."

Slam

Rose's mother shut her door and started the car, driving away from him with the girl he cared more about than anything. He tried to say the last few words, but gave up, letting tears spill down his face. Miss Tardis, who had seen the whole thing, went over and took his hand, then dropped to one knee and gave him a hug as he cried uncontrollably into her shoulder.

She spoke softly, "People will come into your life and leave your life a lot, Doctor. You will be sad, angry, and you will wonder what you did to deserve this. But you are special, more special than any other person in the world, and that comes with a cost."

He sobbed even louder, " B-but I don't want to be alone." Miss Tardis could tell how much pain he was in, how scared he was of being left without anyone that loves him.

"Listen Doctor, no matter how many people leave you, no matter what happens, as long as I'm around, you will never, ever be alone."

With that, she took his hand and began walking on their long journey home.


End file.
